


I eat people?

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Gore, It's all based on the voresquad, Just...gross., Other Additional Tags to Be Added, its bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Of course, of course.





	1. Chapter 1

“Man, this is dumb. It’s just an urban legend.” Isabella kicked the rock that was in front of her. It was dark and,  _ of course _ , BJ had dragged her out here.

“No man! I saw them. They looked a lot like humans.” BJ walked ahead of Isabella, holding a flashlight.

“Yeah, it was probably some other kids fucking around in the woods.” Isabella was officially done. The two paused as they heard rustling, and then footsteps. BJ swiveled, pointing the flashlight to whoever was there.

“Hey there. You two look lost.” The boy smiled. He looked...young. To young to be in the woods alone at night.

“U-uh, yeah. We were just exploring.” Isabella backed up. “We’ll be heading out.”

“Do you know about the cannibals living around here?” BJ asked. The boy look...surprised for a moment before chuckling.

“Those urban legends? Yeah, I’ve heard of it. It’s nothing but some old rumors.” He smiled, holding his hand out. “I’m Miles. I think I go to your school?”

“Ah. Yeah, I think I’ve seen you around before.” BJ shook his hand. “Do you know the way out?” 

“Yeah! Follow me.” Miles nodded, turning away and walking in the opposite direction. Isabella and BJ shared a glance before hesitantly following him.

“So...how long will it take?” Isabella asked. She was frightened.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Miles looked back, giving them a grin. “Just a few minutes.”

The next few minutes were just the crunching of leaves beneath their feet. 

“Here we are.” Miles stepped into a large clearing. 

“What are you talking about?” Isabella stepped forward. She was tired, her feet hurt, and she was ready to get the fuck out of here. Miles turned and with a sharp grin, stretched his arms out.

“This is it! Final destination on the forest train.” He chuckles. His fangs glinting in the moonlight.

“What-” BJ was cut off by Miles lunging and thrusting a knife into his throat. Isabella let out a scream as BJ hit the ground. Miles pulled the knife out, turning to Isabella. 

“Are you gonna run? Or accept it?” He asked. Isabella bolted in the opposite direction. She just kept  running. She could distantly hear the footsteps of Miles behind her but she refused to look back.

Soon enough, the footsteps behind her faded. She slowed, panting.

“Shit-! I have to get back-” She wheezed. She tripped over a rock, stumbling before falling. She attempted to get up, only to feel pain shoot through her ankle and up her leg. “Fuck-” She teared up. She was going to die here.

“And with that, the predator catches the prey.” Miles grinned. He loomed over Isabella. He crouched down and chuckled at her pitiful look. “Sorry sweetheart. Not much I can do.” 

“W-Why? Why are you killing people?” Miles hummed at her question, taking a knife out of his boot. It glinted in the moonlight. He just grinned, gently tapping her cheek with it.

“MAybe I get off on it? Or maybe it gives me a rush of excitement?” He slashed her cheek, watching as blood ran down. “Or maybe, I have to eat?” 

“Youre-” She was cut off by Miles shushing her. He stood, pressing a foot onto her broken ankle. She screamed as he just chuckled. 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” He sung. He leant down, tying Isabella’s hands behind her back. “Now, do I make this slow and as painful as I can or quickly?” 

She whimpered as he hummed, tapping the knife along her back. He seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Alright! I’ve decided.” He turned her over, causally slicing through her shirt. “Hopefully, you’ll pass out halfway through!” 

When Miles awake in the forest later, he freaked the fuck out. 

Why? Because he was covered in blood, had the taste of blood in his mouth, and he was holding a human heart. 

“Fuck-” He mumbled. He got up, looking around. The body of Isabella lay nearby. He hesitantly approached it, rolling her over. He almost screamed as he saw what state her body was in.

The entire torso had been cleanly cut open. Most of her organs were missing, aside from some of the veins and her stomach. Miles almost vomited. He jolted back. 

“Okay..I have to leave. I have to leave  _ right now _ .” He mumbled. He quickly took off his jacket, wiping his face and arms. That took most of the blood off. He spat, washing his mouth of blood. 

He quickly hurried home, almost tripping multiple times as he went down the hill. Luckily, his father was asleep, while his mother was at work. 

“Shit, fuck.” He mumbled as he threw his jacket in the fire pit. He quickly burned the damned thing before heading back inside. He took a shower and grabbed drink before booting up his PC.

 

**Voreteen (You)**

**gUYS FUCK**

 

**VoreDaddy (Nevir)**

**What’s up?**

 

**Stawacha**

**Something wrong?**

 

**Voreteen (You)**

**I woke up in the woods covered in blood with a dead body-**

 

**Crimzon1 (Crimson)**

**Im sorry you did** **_what_ **

 

**Voreteen (You)**

**VC? Please?**

“Alright-” Miles quickly turned on his mic. “Shit-”

“So, explain this again?” Oof, Nevir was the first in.

“Exactly as I said! I woke up with a dead body and covered in blood! I don’t remember anything!”

“That...may be a problem.” Crimson muttered. “Because the same thing happened to me a few days ago.”

“Wait….wait. Wait. wait. Wait.” That was Stawacha. “What the fuck? Is this a trick or…?”

“I burnt my jacket. This is no joke.” The voice chat went silent for a few seconds. 

“As long the cops don’t know it was you guys, we won’t have a problem. We’ll figure this out okay?” Ah, Nevir. Always the voice of somewhat reason.

“Right...Right...I’m uh...gonna go actually grab something to eat. “ Miles felt dizzy. This was ridiculous. It had to be a joke. He stood, making his was to the kitchen. He felt ridiculous. 

“This has got to be a dream.” He muttered. He quickly grabbed something to eat, sitting down at the table. “It  _ has _ to be.” 

“Miles, you alright?” He looked up, seeing his mother. He nodded, finishing his food quickly. 

“Fine! Just uh...gonna go take a nap.” He hurried to his room, collapsing onto his bed. Fuck. He really needed some sleep. He quickly drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles meets someone who can help him.

Miles sat in his room, tapping away at his computer. It had been a few days since the incident and he refused to leave his room. Luckily, it was summer break, so he didn’t have to deal with the bullshit that came with school.

The cops had found the bodies. Luckily, there wasn’t any DNA on them to tie Miles to the crime. Unluckily, he was questioned anyway because his house was so close.

In basic, it’d been a tiring few days. 

What didn’t help was the hunger that was constantly in his stomach. It was low and animalistic. He didn’t like that feeling.

“Not hungry sweetheart?” His mother asked as he put his plate into the sink. He’d barely ate for the last few days.

“No.” He mumbled. He headed back. He truly hoped he’d be okay.

  
  


Another night, another hunt. Nevir stalked through the woods. It had been a bad night so far. There was  _ no one _ in the woods. 

He could feel another of his kind. His instincts told him ignore them. You  _ never _ go after other predators. If they didn’t mess with him, he wouldn’t mess with them, simple as that.

But he knew something was wrong when he felt someone enter his territory. He stalked further into the woods, cursing lowly under his breath. 

He kicked himself internally for letting the haze get so bad. His mind was starting to go fuzzy, go further into his instincts.

He stopped in a clearing, watching a crouched figure feed on a young skinny teen.

“That’s a bad choice.” He stated simply. The boy turned, staring at Nevir. It was clear to Nevir that he was young, just starting to turn.

 

Miles growled as he was interrupted. He turned, baring his teeth. He was not keen on being interrupted in the middle of his meal.

“That’s a bad choice.” The man said.

“Fuck off.” He mumbled in response to the man. 

“You’re a youth.” The man says. Miles squinted. “A young one of us.”

“Who are you?” Miles growled. He didn’t trust this man. Especially with his meal in front of him.

“The same as you.” The man grinned. “Our kind doesn’t exactly have a name. I’m Nevir.” Nevir greeted. Miles backed up some, still crouched near his meal.

“How the fuck do I know that I can trust you?” His voice was gravely and he was poised to attack. 

“Because I haven’t called the cops yet.” Nevir’s statement made him pause, growling.

“Fine.” He mumbles. “What do you want?”

“Finish eating. We’ll talk afterwards and get you some  _ proper _ food.” Nevir turned, climbing up into a nearby tree. Miles growled, going back to the teen and finishing off what meat he could. 

He stood as Nevir dropped from the tree. 

“Follow me. I know a friend that lives around here.” He mumbled, walking. Miles followed, the haze slowly wearing off.

Miles had just begun to feel tired as the reached the large mansion. Nevir walked up the stairs, opening the door and letting Miles in. 

“Yo, Nevir, you finally back-” Ninja stepped around the corner. “Ah, you brought a guest. Lemme guess, the new guy?” 

“Yup. Shower ready?” Nevir asked. Ninja nodded and he steered Miles toward the bathroom.

“Shower then sleep. It’ll be worth it. Trust me.” He mumbled. Miles was honestly too tired to argue, so he heeded his advice. 

  
  


About 30 minutes later, he passed out onto a bed.

Nevir sighed, as the others gathered at the table. Stawacha, Jeff, and Ninja all sat down.

“Dad, what's going on?” Stawacha asked. She was the most confused. Nevir sighed, motioning everyone to shut the fuck up.

“You all know the … problems we’ve had finding food that's been hunted.” They all nodded. Nevir continued. “Well, we figured it was either an animal. But we also thought it  _ could _ be a new eodost. Since then, we kept an eye out. Now, we’ve finally found that it  _ was _ an eodost.”

“A new enemy? How do you know if they’re not trying to take our resources?” There was a flurry of questions until Nevir raised his hand to stop them.

“He’s currently here. I found him during the haze. He couldn’t have turned more than a year ago. I say, we help him. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, nor what he is.”

“So, you’re saying we should keep him?” Jeff said, eyebrows furrowed. “Then what would we do?” 

“Train him. Let him become one of us. It’d be helpful to us as well. He may be another mouth to feed, but another pair of claws for hunting.” 

“I say we do it.” Ninja shrugged, causing the others to stare at him. “Look, if we get another one of us, it can only do us good.”

It was quiet for the next few minutes before Nevir sighed.

“Alright, it’s been decided. He’ll stay with us.” He announced. There was a few small mumbles.  Otherwise, they all headed off. Nevir stood in the dining room. He sighed. Time to brief Miles on what was happening.

  
  
  
  
  


Miles was frankly terrified of what they had explained. He didn’t try to fight. Of course not. He knew it was probably for the better.

Eodost, was what they called him. A cannibalistic entity.

It explained a lot. 

He wasn’t going to see his family again. That’s fine. He was okay  with that. He knows he’s gonna miss them. He’s going to miss them so much.

He frowned, curling up further in the bed. He felt gross, wrong, a monster. He guesses her really was a monster. 

He tried to shove that all down. Shove it down so he didn’t have to think about it. He was already exhausted.

He closed it eyes, drifting off.

  
  
  


Mark groaned, rubbing at his face. Two more bodies to add on to the three. Who was doing this? Why were they torn apart? The sheriff sat back in his chair, sighing.

“Boss?” Garrett poked his head into Mark’s office. “We’ve got a missing person. Miles Poel.”

“Miles? Dammit.” Mark cursed, standing up. He grabbed his coat and badge, putting them on. “Alright. Let’s go hope we aren’t too late.”


End file.
